


Snow

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: And its snowing so that adds on, Angst, Hugging, M/M, Reunion, Ryuji is a sad boy, Spoilers, Talks of Death, Worried Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Ryuji thinks to himself after Akira is taken into custody.





	Snow

Ryuji liked the snow. White barron park sat before him, even if it wasn't quiet, with it being so late in Tokyo, this was as good as it'd get . He felt like the rumble of traffic was tranquil at this time. No honking, no chatter of people. Just, a lot of cars driving to their destinations.

      His nose was cold. But it wasn't bothersome. All he could do was gaze at the icy surroundings. Pond guarded by a black metal fence was covered with a thin layer of ice. And the snow flurries got caught in the lamp above him. Bench finally warming up underneath him, he was at peace.

It was almost Christmas. Although, snow wasn't expected until after the holidays, Ryuji couldn't complain. It wasn't like it would stick long. So maybe a jaunt to the park in the middle of the night is a way to enjoy it. 

No. He needed to stop lying to himself. He was freezing, the scenery was beautiful, yes. But he wasn't there to just bask in its glory. He was there to clear his mind... To, stop thinking of bad things. Run away from his demons like he always did.

It really messed him up to sit out in the freedom of the world while Akira was in an interrogation room. Awaiting his probable execution at the hands of their newest group member...

Akechi was an asshole. 

He buried his head into his knees just thinking about the moment Akira got apprehended. They'd never really had an encounter with the real world while in a palace. And to be honest, Ryuji was still confused.

Cognitive Akira and regular Akira... What if something went wrong? What if instead of hugging the person he trusted his life with, happy he made it, he would be taking part in his funeral.

That made him shiver. Thinking of lowering his best friend into the earth. All because they wanted to change the world. They wanted to make things better. And it might've costed Akiras life.

The plan was smart, very well thought out, but it depended on one small thing going wrong. A tiny mistake could kill their leader, ruin the Phantom Theives. Of course, everyone would be devastated, but Ryuji.. He was never good with death. God, he couldn't imagine losing Akira. 

When he tilted his head back, he let the snowflakes hit his face. Wondering how he'd handle the situation. Probably pushing away everyone, hiding out in his room, or spend his nights crying in his mothers lap like he did when his grandmother passed. 

Stiff. Cold. He didn't want to see his best friend in a casket. He wanted to see him get justice. He wanted everything in the world for Akira because that's what he deserved. Such a kind person should've never went through anything that he did. 

Ryuji admittedly liked the fact that Akira had a messed up past. It made them alike, it bonded them together, and it fuled the power of the Phantom Theives. 

Sure, everyone else had their dark times. But him and Akiras stories were the most similar. Getting in trouble for speaking out, having your life ruined. Ryuji got to take down the man that fucked up his whole world. And he wanted Akira to be able to get justice for his situation, by changing Shidos heart... 

His phone vibrated. Force of habit, his fingers clicked the notification. And a news article popped up, illuminating his face in the darkness. 

His heart stopped. 

"Leader of the Phantom Theives found dead." 

Placing his feet on the ground. He sat back, feeling empty inside. Not knowing what to think, the group chat started to blow up. Ryuji couldn't bring himself to even look at it. Letting his breathing steady before he did anything else. 

If Akira died, he never told him how he felt. He was too scared to, and now, he was too scared of losing him. Always screwing up something, his head hurt.

Blindly standing, he began to briskly walk in the opposite direction from which he came. Footprints from his arrival already began to be covered. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Kicking up snow as he started to go faster. 

When he started to run, he let himself go. Not holding anything as he sprinted out of the park. Cold making his breaths visible in the air, his mind started going insane. He was crying, but the weather made his tears freeze. 

The almost empty streets gave him an erie feeling that he absolutely hated. Continuing his journey as fast as his fucked up knee could get him. Hoping that everything was okay. 

He turned down an alley, pushing past a man with a briefcase, he didn't look back. Cold air hurting his face, he didn't have a care in the world but for him to be okay. 

A woman with grey hair walked past him, stopping upon seeing him. Ryuji faltered and thought of turning back, quickly throwing that thought out as she blurred in the distance. 

Lights. Jesus he never thought lights would be so nice to see, skidding to a stop outside LaBlanc. He huffed, breathing heavily, just standing in front of the café door. Hands reaching for the handle before he even noticed. 

Haulting just inside, he was completely frozen. Staring blankly ahead as the tall dark haired boy straightened up. Slowly turning around to look at Ryuji. They both stood in complete silence.

Ryuji was, devastated. 

Akiras face was bruised, his lip split, and eye swollen... It made him sick to think what they did to him. He looked so rough, so damaged. Ryuji feeling a ping in his gut, reminding him of the night his father left. When he beat him. When he looked in the mirror with a bloody nose, and a purple eye.

Memories tried to come back, but he shoved them away. Moving quickly, he almost slipped when he plowed into Akira. Hugging him as tight as he could. He felt arms wrap around him quickly. Burying his face into his battered friends neck, he was sobbing, feeling like a baby. 

"I thought you died." He was muffled in Akiras jacket.

Akira layed his head on Ryuji, "So did I." 

"I never got the chance to tell ya dude. You- I love you man. I love you so effin' much. And the thought of losing you-" 

"Ryuji." Akira said, stopping the blonde through his tears, "Shut up and hug me." 

He did. For what seemed like forever. He sat in his arms and felt the warmth of someone he just heard was killed. 

And it felt so good.

 

      


End file.
